Mas alla de la curiosidad
by ciinwinehouse
Summary: Rachel Berry temía las lecciones de piano que su abuela le pidió que tomara...hasta que conoce a su maestra, Quinn Fabray. Lejos de ser la mujer con la casa llena de gatos de edad avanzada que Rachel había imaginado, Quinn es sexy, rubia y totalmente irresistible.Quinn no ha estado nunca con una mujer, pero Rachel la atrae de un modo inusual, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de otras personas (?) y blaaaaaaaaa espero les guste, este fic va dedicado a la persona que me hace feliz! dejen sus comentarioss! =) besos!**

CAPITULO 01

Rachel bajó la mirada hacia el libro de Piano "Enseñando a los Pequeños Dedos a tocar ". Frunció el ceño.  
Ya era bastante malo haberle prometido a su abuela moribunda que aprendería finalmente a tocar el piano, sobre todo desde que Lala —como ella la llamaba —le había dejado a su bebé, el brillante piano negro de cola que Rachel había admirado siempre, e incluso peor todavía, el libro de piano para niños con una ridícula caricatura de lechuza en la portada. Pero, desde luego, Rachel no tenía que habérselo prometido.  
El crudo dolor que había reprimido en su interior durante siete meses, una semana y tres días desde que Lala exhaló su último aliento, resurgió y le retorció el corazón en un duro nudo.  
Por qué había aplazado siempre aprender a tocar estaba más allá de su comprensión. Tendría que haber aprendido a tocar el piano de niña, no como mujer con veintinueve años.  
Después de aparcar su coche, contempló la imponente casa estilo Tudor que se asentaba entre dos casas de fraternidad en lo alto de la colina. Un orondo gato estaba apoyado en la barandilla del porche, con la mirada odiosamente fija en ella, como una especie de gárgola.  
Nerviosa, se apartó de él mirando hacia sus botas de trabajo. Ya podía imaginar el interior de la casa. Gatos por todas partes, fundas cubiertas, muebles raídos, suelos de vinilo en los pasillos, y lo peor de todo, olor a naftalina mezclada con demasiadas cajas de arena. Se estremeció.  
Dios quiera que ninguno de sus amigos la vieran entrando en la casa de la viuda Fabray para una lección de piano. Había crecido como un marimacho consumado, optando por practicar deportes en vez de lecciones de piano. Había preferido vaqueros a las faldas y en secreto disfrutaba cuando los empleados de los comercios y bienintencionadas viejas damas la confundían con un niño.  
No había sido hasta su tercer año en la escuela secundaria cuando se dio cuenta de que había un nombre para lo que era: homosexual. Descubrir eso sobre ella misma la había liberado de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado.  
Enfrentarse con ello a su familia había sido una historia Lala...  
Rachel suspiró y parpadeó temiendo ponerse a llorar. Lala la había aceptado desde el principio y cuando Rachel le confesó que era homosexual, Lala le dijo: "Me alegro de que finalmente lo aceptes, cariño."  
Sin embargo... ¿clases de piano? Seguramente Lala, de todas las personas, podría haberla conocido mejor.  
La ansiedad la golpeó como un atronador acorde de bajo mientras Annie se detuvo mirando la imponente casa.  
La viuda Fabray.  
Rachel no sabía mucho sobre ella, solo que había sido profesora en la universidad y que su marido, antes de su muerte hacía unos meses, había sido profesor de Inglés.  
Un rápido vistazo a su reloj instó a Rachel a salir del coche y subir el empinado camino hasta la puerta. Incluso a finales de septiembre, el sol de mediodía de Alabama calentaba su espalda a través de la camisa de algodón.  
Pero a medida que se acercaba a la casa y escuchaba el tintineo de la música del piano —una hermosa música de piano —su temor se derritió como calor húmedo. Muy parecida a la música de Lala, pensó. Sólo que mejor.  
No había oído música como ésta desde que Lala, con sus artríticos dedos, todavía era capaz de hacer bailar todo el teclado.  
La consternación dio paso a la curiosidad, Rachel subió las escaleras del porche de ladrillos de color marrón de la estrecha parte trasera y se asomó por la ventana viendo a una mujer rubia tocando el piano y balanceándose al mismo tiempo a ritmo constante.  
Hipnotizada por el sonido, Rachel sólo pudo quedar boquiabierta al ver como la mujer —que ella suponía era la viuda Fabray —continuaba tocando.  
El repertorio para piano de Rachel incluía una corta parte de "Heart and Soul" y una versión de "palillos chinos". Pero esto...  
Esto era verdadera música.

¡Si sólo pudiera aprender a tocar así! Lala estaría muy orgullosa de la mano izquierda de la pianista estaba obscurecida por las cortinas, Rachel podía ver la mano derecha de la señora Fabray deslizándose con agilidad arriba y abajo del cuando su subconsciente estaba sumergido completamente en la música, la concertista se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió, descubriendo su espionaje.

Pero antes de que pudiera ver detenidamente a su maestra, ésta desapareció y Rachel oyó la perilla de la puerta abrirse. Los goznes de la puerta mosquitera rechinaron cuando la viuda abrió.  
Rachel se quedó boquiabierta.  
Ésta no era era la vieja en zapatillas con la casa llena de gatos que había imaginado.  
La señora Fabray era hermosa. Su cabello rubio caía en capas como una masa etérea justo por debajo de sus hombros. Un mínimo de maquillaje le otorgaba una apariencia dulce y fresca. Su blusa blanca y su falda negra, un aire elegante y profesional. Rachel había esperado a una vieja arrugada de setenta años vistiendo rechinantes estampados de flores. Esta mujer tenía que tener unos  
treinta años, si acaso. Lo único que delataba su edad era la sabiduría que emanaba de sus ojos, incluso a través de unas brillantes gafas de lectura azul.  
Todo en ella parecía femenino y suave, y la forma en que su mirada repasó su cuerpo, hizo que a Rachel le hubiera gustado vestir algo menos desgastado que los pantalones vaqueros holgados de hombre y las botas que llevaba en su trabajo en el refugio humanitario cada mañana. Una sonrisa asomó en los labios rosados de la señora Fabray.  
—Tú debes ser Rachel.  
Annie dio unas palmaditas en el parche con su nombre bordado en el bolsillo de la camisa.  
—Sip. Esa soy yo. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? —De repente, quería darse patadas a sí misma. Duramente. Por Dios, sonó como una estrella de pop idiota.  
—¿No vas a entrar? —La viuda abrió la puerta de malla de par en par y retrocedió para permitirle entrar. Rachel rozó con el codo su brazo cuando pasó por su lado. Murmuró una disculpa pero la señora Fabray sólo sonrió dulcemente.  
La penumbra fresca del salón de la casa era como un santuario dedicado a Shakespeare y Bach. Libros alineados en estanterías construidas alrededor de la chimenea. Un dibujo a carbón de los Epitafios de Bard colgaba sobre la puerta del comedor. Había libros de música extendidos por doquier: sobre la tapa cerrada del piano de cola negro, en el piso y en una otomana con orejas, todos  
llevando los nombres de compositores famosos. Mozart. Beethoven. Chopin. Debussy.  
¿Podría la señora Fabray interpretar toda esa música?  
—Soy Quinn, —dijo la señora Fabray, ofreciéndole la mano.  
Rachel la tomó con la suya y se sorprendió por el fuerte apretón de la viuda, contrastando con la suavidad de su palma y dedos.  
—Rachel... um... Rachel Berry, —murmuró, soltando a regañadientes la mano de la maestra. Rachel no podía dejar de mirarla. Y ella no podía dejar de ver lo sexy que era esta mujer. Tal vez las lecciones de piano con la viuda no iban a ser tan malas después de todo.  
—¿Empezamos? —Preguntó la señora Fabray, tomando la cartilla de "Enseñando a los Pequeños Dedos a tocar" de la mano de Rachel,colocandola en el banco. La señora Fabray dio unas palmaditas en el espacio a su lado.  
Rachel se quedó inmóvil.  
—¿Rachel?  
Tragó saliva espesa.  
—Sí... eh... señora, —balbuceó sentándose a su lado. No pasó desapercibido para Rachel lo diferentes que eran. Una al lado de la otra, la señora Fabray destilaba una feminidad deliciosa, en agudo  
contraste con el estilo varonil de Rachel. Mientras la señora Fabray mostraba una postura perfecta al sentarse, con sus delicados tobillos cruzados y la falda suavizándole los muslos bien formados, Rachel se sentaba desgarbadamente, con las piernas extendidas y la espalda manos temblaban mientras recorría la fila interminable de teclas en blanco y negro. La señora Fabray puso una mano sobre la muñeca desnuda de Rachel.  
—No hay ningún motivo para estar nerviosa, —dijo en voz baja.  
Oh, diablos, sí, lo había. Ya no era la posibilidad de aprender el piano lo que intimidaba a Rachel, sino el calor que irradiaba el tacto de su profesora de piano. Rachel respiró profundamente. Su calor y su perfume.  
La señora Fabray olía como un día de primavera, fresca y ligera. Bien. Tan completamente femenina que todo lo que Rachel podía pensar era deslizar su rostro en el cuello de la mujer y respirar su esencia.  
Un rubor caliente subió por las mejillas de Rachel. Nunca antes había experimentado tal atracción súbita por otra mujer, pero podía hacer para detener sus desenfrenados pensamientos.  
—Entiendo que nunca habías tomado una lección antes, —dijo la señora Fabray, apoyando el libro en el atril. Lo alisó y abrió en la primera página.  
—No, señora.  
Una pequeña carcajada brotó de la garganta de la señora Fabray.  
—No debes llamarme señora. Quinn será suficiente.  
Rachel asintió, pero de alguna manera llamarla por su nombre parecía demasiado íntimo. Parecía demasiado íntimo también estar sentada a sólo unos centímetros de Quinn con sus muslos juntos en el reducido espacio del banco del piano.  
Evidentemente, Quinn era consciente de su proximidad también. Con un desplazamiento de sus caderas, puso una distancia de unos pocos centímetros más entre ellas, colocó una pluma entre los surcos del libro de música y la utilizó para dejarlo abierto.  
Al final de la primera lección, Rachel había dominado la mitad de las canciones del libro. Quinn también le enseñó una mnemotecnia para ayudarle a recordar las notas. Incluso había logrado recordar cuáles eran las notas de la mano izquierda y cuáles eran las notas de la mano derecha.

El aprendizaje de piano había resultado más fácil y más gratificante de lo que Rachel había imaginado.

—Rachel, tengo que pedirte disculpas por utilizar este libro contigo, pero sus técnicas para comenzar son las mejores. Supongo que por eso el método de éste libro en particular ha estado usándose más de cincuenta años. Éste fue también mi primer libro. Descubrirás que soy una nostálgica.  
—No se preocupe, todo está bien. —La consternación inicial de Rachel por usar el libro infantil había desaparecido. Ahora estaba entusiasmada con la posibilidad de poner el libro sobre el piano de Lala y ser capaz de leer las notas para producir una melodía.  
Quinn deslizó sus gafas y sonrió. Rachel notó que sus ojos eran de color miel. Sin embargo teñidos de color marrón pálido.  
El interior de Rachel se agitó. Y cuando la mirada de Quinn se posó en su boca, se quedó allí un momento y luego se trasladó de nuevo a las teclas del piano, Rachele se dio cuenta de que sus ojos la habían observado durante largo rato.  
—¿Es... es todo?, —Preguntó, echando un vistazo a su reloj. Su hora de lección hace mucho tiempo había terminado.  
—Por hoy, —dijo Quinn mientras retiraba polvo imaginario de entre las teclas negras.  
A regañadientes, Rachel recogió su libro y se levantó. Una parte de ella no quería irse. Había algo en esta mujer. Tal vez fuera su emoción por el aprendizaje de algo nuevo y útil. Tal vez fuera el talento de Quinn o la pasión que Rachel presentía bajo el reservado aspecto exterior de su profesora. Todo en esta mujer hacía que Rachel quisiera saber más, y en ese momento habría querido hacer cualquier cosa para permanecer en su presencia, sólo un poco más.  
—¿Qué era eso que estabas tocando cuando llegué?  
La mirada de Quinn se desplazó a la izquierda reflexionando, con sus labios carnosos entreabiertos. Rachel captó la insinuación de la punta de la lengua rosada presionado sus dientes.  
—¡Oh! Chopin. Es uno de los Nocturnos.  
—¿Quisieras… quisieras tocarlo para mí de nuevo? —Rachel quería darse un puñetazo a sí misma por semejante pregunta estúpida.  
—Por supuesto. —Quinn se desplazó al centro del banco, puso sus dedos ágiles en las teclas y comenzó a tocar.  
Esto era muy diferente de escucharlo desde el porche.  
Dentro de la casa, la música resonaba desde el piano repiqueteando en el pecho de Rachel. Nunca había soñado que un instrumento pudiera sonar tan plenamente, y sin embargo como un susurro tan suave. La pieza fue inolvidable, casi con resonancias españolas, con trinos cadenciosos, pero no era la música lo que la hipnotizaba.  
Era la seductora mujer que producía la música.  
A diferencia de las descaradas, a veces militantes, muchachas de la universidad con las que Rachel había salido en el pasado, Quinn tenía un sentido intrínseco de la confianza. Cualquier hombre —o mujer—la encontraría atractiva y Rachel no podía dejar de pensar que era absolutamente sexy.  
Esta no era una risueña estudiante cuyo principal objetivo en la vida era emborracharse el fin de semana, mientras planeaba manifestarse por los derechos civiles en la plaza del pueblo. Esta era una mujer de talento, una mujer educada que emanaba su propia sexualidad a la que Rachel encontró imposible resistirse.  
La mano izquierda de Quinn se cruzó sobre la derecha y Rachel vislumbró un pedazo de encaje rosa asomando por debajo de la abertura de la blusa. ¿Cómo sería deslizar el encaje y aferrarse a ese pezón tenso? La entrepierna de Rachel se humedeció. No esperaba encontrar a su maestra tan condenadamente atractiva.  
Como Quinn continuaba tocando, Rachel se imaginaba deslizándose de nuevo en el banquillo con ella, retirando su pelo lejos de su cuello mientras su lengua trazaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Rachel se preguntó si metiera la mano bajo su falda, si iba a encontrar a Quinn sin ropa interior, o mejor aún, con algo de encaje y femenino. ¿Qué haría Quinn si Rachel moviera sus dedos entre sus piernas? ¿Se excitaría ella? ¿Le rogaría que le lamiera los pezones allí, delante de la ventana para que todos las vieran?  
Los últimos acordes de la música se apagaron y Quinn levantó los dedos de las teclas.  
—Te ves acalorada, Rachel. ¿Estás bien?  
Su voz la sorprendió y acabo con su ensueño.  
—Sí. Sí, estoy bien. —Su mirada se desvió al piano, y luego culpable de vuelta a Quinn. —¡Ha sido maravilloso! Gracias.  
—Gracias, —dijo. —Siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos. —Se levantó, y Rachel la siguió hasta la puerta.  
—Creo que voy a disfrutar. —exclamó Rachel.  
—Bien, —dijo Quinn. —Los adultos tienden a aprender rápido. Estarás tocando como un viejo profesional hacia el final del verano.  
—¿En serio? —Preguntó Rachel. pero era la posibilidad de conocer a Quinn lo que le resultaba más atractivo.  
Quinn abrió la puerta.  
—Nos vemos la próxima semana. Llámame si tienes alguna pregunta.  
Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se fue de mala gana.  
Quinn cerró la puerta detrás de su nueva estudiante, pero se desplazó para poder ver caminar a Rachel en la calle. Más de una vez había sorprendido a Rachel observándola con evidente interés.  
Quinn se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Ella nunca había sido contemplada así por ninguna mujer. La idea de que Rachel podría encontrarla atractiva la emocionaba de un modo sorprendente. Se preguntó cómo sería besar a otra mujer y hacer el amor con ella.  
Ahora que Allen llevaba muerto seis meses y ella era viuda, Quinn se había visto obligada a pensar en un montón de cosas. Cuando Allen había sido atacado por el cáncer, Quinn no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada, excepto cuidar de él y gestionar el libro que había publicado sólo unos meses antes de recibir la noticia de que tenía un tumor cerebral incurable.  
Incluso antes del cáncer, la vida con Allen había sido cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Quinn respetaba su intelecto. Ella adoraba aprender de él, pero la cruda verdad es que se casó con él porque la hacía sentirse necesaria.  
Sin él, no le había quedado más remedio que descubrir quién era. Y en los seis cortos meses desde que había enterrado a Allen, había aprendido bastantes cosas sobre sí misma.  
Vio a Rachel abrir la puerta del coche y deslizarse luego en el asiento del conductor.  
Quinn suspiró. ¿Qué se sentiría el tener las manos de Rachel en su piel? ¿Cómo sería ser desnudada por una mujer, sentir su beso como una lluvia por toda su clavícula, su abdomen… más abajo?  
Su pulso se aceleró. Calientes espirales se desplazaron alrededor de su columna vertebral y se lanzaron hacia donde su entrepierna se estrechaba, quedándose sin aliento. Un rubor caliente subió  
por sus mejillas.  
Cuando Rachel apartó de la acera su vehículo y se alejó, Quinn parpadeó y forzó a sus pensamientos a volver a la realidad. Un hecho, sin embargo, se mantuvo. Quinn sabía ahora que tenía el deseo de satisfacer su curiosidad con una mujer y hasta la fecha era sorprendentemente, el hecho más agradable que había descubierto sobre si misma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, bla blaaa blaaa...Gracias por los review, les cuento que no hago mas femenina a Rachel, porque es asi el personaje, es lo que siente atractivo Quinn.**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Quinn apenas podía esperar a que Rachel volviese para su próxima clase de piano. Se sentía como si estuviera al borde de algo emocionante y nuevo que quería explorar. No había sentido una atracción semejante por alguien desde que había conocido a Allen, y no podía clasificar o determinar si el encanto se debía a que estar con una mujer tenía connotaciones tabúes, porque sentía que Rachel se sentía atraída por ella, o porque quería explorar ese aspecto de su sexualidad.  
A pesar de todas sus fantasías, cuando el coche de Rachel apareció en la acera, surgió el pánico. Quinn suspiró. Era ridículo. No podía controlar estos sentimientos. Ella no podría hacerlo.  
Rachel salió de su coche, con la misma ropa que había usado la semana anterior.  
Mariposas revolotearon en el estómago de Quinn al ver a su estudiante. Rachel, para todos los efectos prácticos, era muy ambigua, con sus pantalones vaqueros, botas de trabajo y su camisa de algodón. Llevaba su manual de piano colgando a su lado, caminando a largos pasos.  
La idea de que las ropas masculinas ocultaban la suave feminidad de Rachel, solo servían para aumentar su curiosidad.  
Su boca se secó. Su excitación chorreaba como la lluvia en su piel, tensando sus pezones, su estómago y filtrándose hasta abajo, provocando que su clítoris se hinchase. Sus fluidos se reunieron en su sexo y en el tiempo que tardó Rachel en llegar a la puerta, el corazón de Quinn se aceleró.  
A pesar de que la estaba esperando, cuando sonó el timbre, saltó. Se armó de valor. Quinn aspiró profundamente y expulsó el aire antes de abrirle la puerta a Rachel.  
—Buenas tardes, —dijo. Sentía perlas de transpiración en la parte posterior de su cuello.  
—Hey, —dijo Rachel, mostrando una brillante sonrisa.  
Cuando Rachel hizo contacto visual con ella, las mejillas de Quinn enrojecieron. Se preguntó si estarían sus pensamientos estampados en la frente como la letra escarlata. Se aclaró la garganta.  
—¿Tuviste... tuviste algún problema con sus piezas?  
—No, en absoluto, —dijo Rachel antes de pasear por la habitación y deslizarse en el banco del piano.  
Se deslizó a un costado, dejando espacio para Quinn.  
Con cautela, Quinn se sentó también y comenzó la lección, era muy consciente de la presencia de Rachel, de su calor, del limpio olor a agua y jabón que emanaba de ella, del sonido de su respiración concentrada, de los movimientos inciertos de los dedos en el teclado.  
Qué pasaría si...  
Quinn inhaló. Qué pasaría si...  
Rachel podía sentir que su maestra estaba tensa. Se había fijado que Quinn evitó el contacto visual con ella desde que había llegado. Rachel no podía imaginar por qué, a menos que Quinn hubiera descubierto que era homosexual.  
La consternación pesaba sobre ella, pero no sería la primera vez que alguien la juzgara por su estilo de vida. Había pensado que Quinn Fabray era más sofisticada que todo eso. Oh, bien. Las apariencias a veces engañan.  
Muy cuidadosa y profesionalmente Quinn marcó las piezas que Rachel había practicado la semana anterior antes de cerrar el manual. Cuándo se lo entregó a rachel, ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha, con la mirada baja.  
Esto no iba a funcionar si su maestra tenía prejuicios contra las lesbianas. Rachel respiró hondo.  
—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
Quinn la miró con expectación, Rachel se preguntó maravillada si se habría sido apresurado al sacar conclusiones.  
—Por supuesto. Puedes preguntar cualquier cosa.  
Rachel buscó en sus ojos. No. Eso no era condena. No, en absoluto. Era curiosidad. Los labios de Rachel se entreabrieron. ¿Era la señora Fabray bisexual? Rachel se sorprendió porque su radar gay nunca le había fallado.  
—¿Tienes... tienes un mal día? —Preguntó Rachel.  
—No. —Quinn desvió la mirada y Rachel no pudo resistir la tentación de deslizar los dedos debajo de la barbilla de su profesora y levantarle la cara para que la mirara a los ojos de nuevo.  
Oh, sí. Definitivamente era curiosidad.  
—¿Estás... bien... con el hecho de que yo sea homosexual? —Preguntó Rachel.  
Quinn la miró como un conejo asustado antes de levantarse de la banqueta del piano y comenzar a alisar su falda.  
—¿Eres homosexual? —El tono de su voz se había elevado.  
Rachel se rió.  
—Ciertamente..., es obvio, ¿no?  
—No... Yo… —Quinn balbuceó.  
Rachel la interrumpió:  
—Está bien. Pensé que tal vez tuvieras un problema con ello… ¿O Conmigo?  
Quinn dio un respiro.  
—No, en absoluto, Rachel. De hecho... yo…  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Rachel.  
—Me he estado preguntando... —la voz de la señora Fabray se apagó, y de repente Rachel sintió que aumentaba su confianza.  
Envalentonada, Rachel aprovechó la oportunidad.  
—Hey... uh... ¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo alguna vez?  
Los labios de Quinn se entreabrieron y Rachel vio una pregunta en los ojos de su maestra.  
—Yo… Yo… —farfulló Quinn.  
El corazón de Rachel cayó a sus pies. Por un segundo, había estado segura de que Quinn se sentía atraída por ella. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse de nuevo a ella después de esto?  
Pero Quinn le preguntó:  
—¿Me estás pidiendo salir? ¿En una cita?  
—Eh... bueno... sí. Sí, —confesó Rachel. —Yo solo te estaba invitando a tomar algo. Lo siento. No debería haberlo hecho.  
Quinn la interrumpió.  
—No estoy segura de estar lista para salir con nadie, pero no veo el porqué tú y yo no podemos cenar y tomar algo aquí.  
Rachel sintió que abría los ojos de la sorpresa. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa y supo que sería mejor salir de allí antes de que sus posibilidades se fueran al infierno.  
—Eso me gustaría mucho... Quinn.  
Quinn presionó con los dientes su labio inferior por un momento y luego miró su reloj.  
—Es casi la hora de la cena. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Quinn reía de una broma de Rachel y se sirvió otro vaso de vino. Primero, Quinn pensó que invitar a cenar a Rachel era estúpido e impetuoso por su parte. Después de todo, Rachel era obviamente homosexual y estaba obviamente interesada. Pero la compañía fue una distracción bienvenida para olvidar el estres ante el próximo homenaje en honor a su difunto marido.  
El homenaje había sido organizado por la universidad para recaudar dinero para la creación de una beca en nombre de Allen y, aunque eso aportaría fondos para un estudiante que lo mereciera, su cuñado Ken, lo había convertido en una especie de reunión de alto nivel social, que Quinn encontraba tediosa y requería mucho tiempo.  
Sí, la compañía de Rachel era una distracción muy agradable y además estaba el hecho de que se encontraba inexplicablemente atraída por la clásica belleza andrógina de Rachel.  
Quinn nunca antes se había sentido atraída por una mujer, pero estar sentada junto a Rachel en el banco del piano hoy, había sido difícil para ella. Todo el tiempo en que Rachel había practicado las nuevas piezas del manual, Quinn había sido incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en la extraordinaria longitud y forma de los dedos de Rachel, preguntándose si podría gustarle sentirla dentro, mientras besaba sus suaves y carnosos labios.  
El calor se intensificó dentro de Quinn y se deslizó hacia abajo.  
Juntó y apretó sus muslos para disipar el pulso latente de su clítoris. Sus pensamientos vagaban y no podía dejar de preguntarse como se vería Rachel desnuda.  
Carnosa. Dura.  
Delgada a pesar de sus curvas.  
Quinn contuvo el aliento ante la idea de hacer el amor con una mujer. La sola idea causaba que su pulso se agitara y su estómago se contrajera.  
Desde la muerte de su marido, Quinn había tenido algunos amantes, pero todos habían sido hombres maduros —la mayoría de ellos demasiado maduros. —Habían tenido cuerpos fuera de forma, y alguno había estado más interesado en su cuenta bancaria que en ella.  
Rachel parecía tener un interés genuino en la música, y en ella personalmente.  
Pero ahora mismo, Quinn solo podía pensar en cómo se sentiría si la suave piel de Rachel se deslizara sobre la suya, como sería tocarla y besarla.

Duro y blando.

Quinn se atragantó y trató de dejar de lado sus morbosas fantasías, pero dos copas de vino las habían relajado a los dos y ahora hablaban como si se hubieran conocido desde hacía años.  
Rachel era inteligente. Planeaba estudiar medicina veterinaria y en este momento estaba ahorrando dinero para sus estudios de postgrado trabajando en el refugio humanitario.  
Quinn se preguntó que pensaría su engreído cuñado si supiera que estaba sentada aquí, bebiendo con una lesbiana de veintitantos años y considerando pedirle que pasara la noche con ella.  
Quinn nunca había hecho nada tan imprudente en su bien ordenada vida. Pero ya era hora de empezar a vivir y dejar hacerlo a la sombra de su difunto esposo.  
Faltaban sólo tres cortos meses para el Festival Shakespeare, con el homenaje en nombre de Allen Fabray. Luego estaba la beca escolar y los anticuados miembros del consejo de administración de la universidad. Las exigencias de la editorial de Allen. Parecía como si todo se cerrara a su alrededor. Quinn sufrió por Allen y ahora estaba preparada para seguir adelante con su vida, pero su cuñado estaba decidido a mantener la memoria de Allen viva, de modo que él pudiera vivir de los derechos de autor del exitoso libro de Allen.  
Quinn sacudió sus opresivos recuerdos y miró a la seductora mujer sentada frente a ella. De repente parecía el momento perfecto para empezar a conocerse. Rachel estaba interesada. Quinn sabía que no era como si hubiera riesgos de un embarazo del que nunca se recuperaría. ¿Y si era ella la indicada?  
No tenía absolutamente nada que perder y mucho que ganar.  
Bebió un sorbo de vino.  
—Así que, Rachel, ¿Tienes... tienes una… novia?  
La expresión alegre de Rachel se alteró un poco al observar la de Quinn, que sólo podría describirse como... seductora.  
La respiración de Quinn se detuvo. Los ojos de Rachel se ensombrecieron y la insinuación de una sonrisa profundizó más el hoyuelo en la esquina de su boca.  
—La cuestión es que, no… no tengo novia. —dijo con todo el encanto de una cortesana experimentada. —¿Y tú?  
Quinn se rió para disipar la tensión de la respuesta, todos los nervios de su cuerpo como las cuerdas de su piano Steinway.  
—No. Me temo que no tengo novia tampoco.  
Rachel abrió los ojos y se echó a reír.  
—Me gustaría tenerla, ¿sabes?  
Rachel asintió. De repente se pusó muy seria, y muy excitada. Su pulso se alteró.  
No tenía ningún sentido perder el tiempo.  
—Nunca he tenido una novia.  
Rachel arqueó una ceja.  
Quinn continuó.  
—Ni siquiera estoy segura de desear una relación... con nadie ahora mismo. —Ya está, había definido sus términos.  
Sexo. Sólo sexo.  
Con una mujer.  
Oh, Dios. La crema goteó en el centro de Quinn.  
—Sé lo que quieres decir. Yo estoy ocupada con el trabajo. Y voy a mudarme a Auburn para ir a la escuela de veterinaria. No tendría sentido para mí buscar algo serio, —dijo Rachel, desviando la mirada.  
Quinn enrojeció. Su mirada bajó adonde los dedos de Rachel acariciaban el tronco de su copa de vino. QUinn quería no uno, sino dos de esos dedos dentro de ella. Por Dios, ¿Que estaba pasando con ella? Tal vez era porque no tenía dudas de que Rachel era homosexual y estaba disponible. Tal vez fuera el interés tácito que Quinn veía en los vívidos ojos verdes o en el decididamente atractivo andrógino de Rachel.  
Una vez más, levantando la mirada a los ojos de Rachel, Quinn inhaló. Su corazón martilleaba.  
—Yo siempre me he preguntado cómo sería estar con... con una mujer.  
El color inundó las mejillas de Rachel. Se movió en la silla y tiró del cuello de su camisa.  
—Eso es gracioso, —dijo, sus ojos se oscurecieron más aún. —porque todo en lo que yo puedo pensar en este momento es en lo bueno que sería el sabor de tu entrepierna.  
Una onda de excitación repiqueteaba a través del cuerpo de Quinn, instalándose en un latido constante entre sus piernas. Había llegado demasiado lejos para dar marcha atrás.  
Rachel se levantó de la silla y se deslizó frente a las rodillas de Quinn, entre sus muslos. La mano de Rachel se deslizó hasta uno de ellos y Quinn separó las piernas. Se le secó la boca mientras observaba y sentía que los dedos de la mujer se arrastraban más y más, hasta que Rachel metió un dedo debajo de la estrecha banda elástica de sus bragas. El aliento de Quinn se desbocó. Sabía que estaba empapada.  
—Muévete delante, —dijo Rachel. Quinn lo hizo y el dedo se deslizó fácilmente dentro de su cremoso centro.  
Espasmos revoloteaban a través de su sexo. El corazón le latía en la garganta.  
—Estás mojada, —dijo Rachel, empujando hasta el fondo, rozando con sus nudillos el clítoris de Quinn.  
La anticipación repiqueteaba por sus venas. No podía esperar a tener a una mujer —a ésta mujer —con la lengua entre sus piernas.  
Quinn apretó alrededor del dedo de Rachel, cuándo esta alcanzó su propia entrepierna con la otra mano y se frotó a través de sus pantalones vaqueros.  
Suavemente, y muy a regañadientes, Quinn alejó la mano de Rachel un poco, y deslizó sus bragas hacia abajo. Cuando se desabrochó la blusa, Rachel se acercó aún más, sus manos se movieron por debajo de la blusa de Quinn para tocar, explorar y llegar hasta su sujetador para desabrocharlo.  
Sentía su corazón como si estuviera a punto de estallar fuera del pecho. Apenas podía respirar cuando la cálida boca de Rachel se enroscó a su pezón. Ensartando las manos en el pelo de Rachel, Quinn vio a su amante chupar cada seno. Tan sensual. Tan diferente de todo lo que había conocido. Su cuerpo zumbaba de una manera que nunca lo había hecho con ningún hombre.  
Quinn había disfrutado de relaciones sexuales con hombres, pero esto... esto era algo erótico y sexy y ella estaba tan excitada; sabía sin ninguna duda que cuando la boca de Rachel se pusiera en contacto con su clítoris, estallaría de inmediato. Sus pensamientos dejaron de vagar y se permitió explorar el delgado cuerpo de Rachel, sus hombros y luego sus perfectos senos, donde los pezones asomaban a través de la suave tela de la camisa.  
Las manos de Rachel tocaron ligeramente los muslos de Quinn que se apoyó más en la silla, de tal manera que pudo montarla a horcajadas.  
Las pestañas cerradas de Quinn se agitaron mientras los dedos índice y corazón la llenaron simultáneamente, exquisitamente. Completamente llena. Cada centímetro de los dedos de Rachel se movía hacia arriba, dentro de ella, estirando su canal en toda capacidad, haciéndola sentir físicamente entera y ¡ah!... tan bien...  
Era el momento más sensual, erótico de la vida de Quinn. Nunca había soñado que pudiera ser así con una mujer.  
Rachel sólo le dio un segundo para disfrutar de la plenitud antes de agarrar la carne suave del pecho de Quinn con la mano libre. Los dedos de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo y ella no tenía ningún control a excepción del apoyo de sus manos sobre los hombros de Rachel.  
Quinn se balanceó, montó, aferró… y se corrió.  
Ocurrió tan de repente, que apenas estaba preparada. Espasmos violentos irradiaron desde su centro a todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de sus pies, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un gemido animal.  
—Oh Dios mío, Rachelq. Me corro. Me corro fuerte —sollozó, mientras con los ojos todavía cerrados, se ondulaba lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su clitoris palpitó en lo más profundo y todo lo que Quinn pudo pensar era que quería más.  
Cuando Quinn finalmente abrió los ojos, su corazón dio un vuelco. Una mujer acababa de hacer que se corriera fácilmente. Quinn se preguntó si su rápido orgasmo había sido causado porque estaba haciendo algo tabú o porque se sentía atraída por Rachel. Ningún hombre, ni siquiera su marido, la había llevado al clímax tan rápidamente. Una sonrisa satisfecha tiró de una esquina de su boca.  
—Eso fue... increíble.  
Rachel se estiró y metió un mechón de cabello de Quinn detrás de su oreja. El acto fue tan sorprendentemente íntimo, incluso después de lo que acababan de hacer, que Quinn no pudo resistirse al impulso de besar a su amante femenina.  
Con los dedos de Rachel todavía insertados en su interior, se inclinó hacia delante —despacio, vacilante —y rozó sus labios contra los de Rachel.  
Quinn enroscó sus dedos en el pelo de la nuca de Rachel y abrió con la lengua sus labios, tentándola a responder y desafiándola luego a ir aún más profundamente.  
Al devolver el beso lleno de pasión de rachel, el agudo deseo volvió a arder. Quinn difícilmente podía creer que estaba haciendo esto… ¡con una mujer! Era tan diferente a su carácter. Tan imprudente. Tan impulsivo.  
Y sin embargo el único pensamiento en su mente era que esta mujer hermosa, sexy y joven la deseaba. ¡A ella!  
Sin embargo, sentía que debía disculparse, pedirle a Rachel que se marchase ahora, pedirle perdón.  
Pero no era nada de eso lo que deseaba.  
Obviamente, tampoco Rachel.  
Rachel se levantó y con un fuerte golpe apartó los platos a un lado, colocando a Quinn sobre la mesa.  
Quinn jadeó cuando Rachel tiró de su trasero hasta el borde de la mesa y extendió sus muslos. Descansando en los codos, observó cuando la mirada de Rachel bajó de sus pechos hasta su falda alzada que exponía su sexo.  
Rachel miró fijamente por un momento y luego se inclinó, ahora su boca estaba a escasos centímetros del sexo de Quinn.  
Quinn contuvo el aliento, esperando, sus muslos temblando. Gimió cuando Rachel le subió los tobillos sobre sus hombros. Quinn tembló. Sus dedos de los pies se encogieron, y cuando el beso más suave rozó su centro, ella inhaló. Las manos extendidas se deslizaron suavemente arriba y abajo por sus muslos.  
Quinn abrió las piernas, aferrándose a los hombros de Rachel con sus tobillos. Todo pensamiento coherente escapó y cuando la boca caliente de Rachel se pegó a su clítoris, ella gimió y pensó que se correría inmediatamente.  
—Oh, ahí, si, —sollozó.  
Los dedos de Rachel se clavaron en la carne de Quinn mientras su lengua se deslizaba dentro y fuera, deteniéndose sólo para chupar el clítoris de Quinn.  
La mesa crujió. Los platos repiquetearon. La copa vacía de vino de Quinn se cayó, pero a ella no le importó. Se extendió sobre su espalda, pellizcando sus propios pezones, retorciéndose con las perfectas sensaciones que zumbaron a través de su cuerpo.  
La vista de una mujer entre sus piernas era tan hermosa. Tan sensual.  
Poco a poco, todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareció. La mesa. El vino. Los platos. Todo se esfumó hasta que solo existió la boca de Rachel trabajando con su magia en todo su sexo. Sus muslos se tensaron. Su cuerpo se contorsionó y luego llegó… fue un orgasmo gigante que forzó gritos de liberación de su garganta.  
Cuando Quinn finalmente flotó de vuelta a la tierra, se sentó, tiro de sus piernas liberándolas y empujó a Rachel a la silla más cercana. Quinn no tenía idea de cuando Rachel se había quitado los vaqueros y las bragas, pero así era. La visión de su sexo prolijamente acicalado hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua de anticipación. Quinn se deslizó de la mesa y se arrodilló en el suelo, intentando darle a Rachel el placer que ella acababa de recibir.  
Esto parecía correcto. Natural. Instintivamente sabía qué hacer. Su mirada rozó la de Rachel y separó sus muslos para abrir un camino desde su rodilla hasta su centro. Sopló aliento caliente sobre la carne temblorosa de su amante. Su perfume era ardiente, familiar. Femenino.  
Quinn se movió hacia delante y separó más ampliamente los muslos de Rachel, y su lengua encontró su hogar.  
—Oh Dios, —respiró Rachel. —Quinn…  
Un gemido se escapó de la boca de Quinn cuando arremolinó su lengua en el clítoris de Rachel, burlándose del pequeño brote antes de lamer su camino de regreso a la apertura. Dar era tan bueno como recibir y Quinn no perdió con ello. Los deliciosos sonidos que Rachel hacía, aumentaron la confianza de Quinn. Una necesidad primitiva la consumió y enterró su cara en los fragantes pliegues. Sus dedos se enroscaron en el pelo de Quinn tirando de él.  
Quinn sabía que su amante estaba a punto de correrse. Mantuvo la vibración constante de su lengua mientras los gemidos de Rachel llenaron sus sentidos. Quinn sostuvo las caderas de Rachel, alargando el placer hasta que Rachel se hundió en la silla.  
Aspiró profundamente y Quinn supo que el éxtasis se había desplegado por el cuerpo de Rachel.  
—Maldición, —era todo lo que Rachel podía decir.  
Quinn sintió el calor inundar sus mejillas mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones, y miró a su amante.  
Rachel la miró fijamente, sus ojos oscuros, sus labios sensuales separados antes de inclinarse hacia delante, entrelazando sus dedos en el pelo de Quinn. Sus bocas se juntaron y rachel profundizó el beso, saqueando la boca de Quinn con la lengua hasta que se quedó sin aliento, aferrándose a ella.  
Cuando Rachel finalmente la liberó, Quinn luchó para volver a respirar con normalidad.  
—Quiero verte otra vez, Quinn.  
El corazón de Quinn se disparó. Sabía que estaba actuando impulsivamente. Locamente. Rachel se marcharía a la escuela de veterinaria pronto. Tendría bastantes complicaciones sin una relación problemática. ¿Pero no era eso lo que la hacía segura? Sin compromisos. Era solo sexo. No era como si ella fuera una verdadera lesbiana que se estuviera involucrando emocionalmente con una mujer.  
Pero infiernos, Quinn sabía una cosa con seguridad. Su experiencia con Rachel Berry la había convertido en una adicta a su sexo con todas las de la ley.  
Quinn se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza.  
—Tu próxima lección es…  
—No estoy hablando de las malditas lecciones de piano, —dijo con audacia Rachel. —Quiero verte. Salir a cenar. Salir contigo. Hacer más de… esto.  
Quinn la miró fijamente dudando, pero la realidad ganó terreno en su mente. No podía ser vista saliendo con una... mujer.  
—Yo…  
Rachel congeló la cara.  
—Está bien. Entiendo. Te veré en la próxima lección, —balbuceó. —Realmente disfruté esta noche.  
—Yo también, Rachel, —susurró Quinn, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. —Yo también.

Rachel miró fijamente al techo. Echó un vistazo al reloj y gimió cuando vio que eran más de las dos. La alarma sonaría a las cinco y habría gatos y perros hambrientos que atender en el refugio. No debería continuar sin dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su mente de llenaba de pensamientos sobre Quinn.  
Los besos de Quinn. El toque de Quinn. Su perfume. Su sexo.  
Rachel se lamió los labios, recordando su dulce sabor.  
¡Dios, no, otra vez!  
Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dejó caer sobre el estomago. ¿En qué estaba pensando?  
En este momento, necesitaba concentrarse en el trabajo y en la escuela. Y no era como si se hubiera embarcado en una relación con Quinn. Ellas habían establecido las condiciones por adelantado. Sólo sexo.  
Quinn sólo había sido curiosa. Se había dicho esas palabras a sí misma.  
Rachel trató de desechar los recuerdos de su primer encuentro con una mujer, pero no pudo. Rachel inhaló profundamente. Lily, como Quinn, había sido sofisticada, un poco mayor… y casada. Con un hombre.  
Rachel se había estrellado cuando le había dado a conocer sus sentimientos. Lily le había dicho que solo era sexo, y que nunca podría tener una relación con una mujer. Incluso había llegado a llamarla tonta.  
Lily nunca imaginó haber roto profundamente el corazón de Rachel, o como había destrozado su confianza en sí misma.  
Dejó caer el puño en la almohada y giró sobre su espalda. Ya no era esa chica insegura. Ahora era una adulta. Pronto, ella se mudaría y se matricularía en la escuela veterinaria. ¿Qué daño le haría disfrutar de la compañía de otra mujer mientras tanto?  
Pero en su subconsciente, Rachel sabía lo fácil que podía ser enamorarse de una mujer como Quinn Fabray.

El corazón de Quinn se aceleró mientras esperaba el regreso de Rachel para su siguiente lección de piano. Se había prometido a si misma que no alentaría a Rachel. Se había dicho que no era justo para ella.  
Rachel tenía relaciones con mujeres. No solamente sexo casual. Por lo menos, Quinn había tratado de decirse toda la semana que había sido sexo casual, pero de alguna manera, esa teoría no parecía ser cierta. En realidad le gustaba Rachel.  
Quinn había pensado mucho sobre lo que había permitido —animado —que ocurriera la última vez. Incluso ahora, su traicionero clitoris latía con el recuerdo de su cita descontrolada en la cocina. De hecho, había pensado acerca de su corto encuentro tantas veces, que había alimentado su vibrador plateado con un paquete de seis pilas doble A.  
El ruido de un motor subiendo la calle la alertó y observó como el auto de Rachel se estacionaba junto a la acera. El pulso de Quinn se acelero cuando Rachel salió. No puede pasar otra vez. Después de todo, era la mayor, la más experimentada de las dos. Debería ser capaz de mantener su libido insaciable bajo control, el tiempo suficiente para dar a Rachel una lección de piano… incluso habiendo comido su sexo la semana anterior.  
Esta vez, rachel no llevaba su uniforme de trabajo. Vestía un par de vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de polo rosa que perfilaba el perfecto nacimiento de sus pechos y su firme estómago de tal manera que hizo agua la boca de Quinn.  
Sus pezones se tensaron solo contemplando a su amante.  
—Contrólate, —se regaño Quinn mientras se comía con los ojos a Rachel que recorría la empinada entrada y subía las escaleras entrando en el porche.  
Inhalando un profundo, calmante aliento, Quinn caminó hacia la puerta para dejarla pasar.  
Sus miradas chocaron torpemente.  
—Entra, Rachel, —dijo, consiente que su voz sonaba mucho más seductora de lo que pretendía.  
Descaradamente, los ojos de Rachel retuvieron los suyos cuando atravesó el umbral y empujó la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ella.  
—Quítate las bragas.  
Al principio, Quinn pensó que no había oído correctamente.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Quítatelas, —dijo Dulce, seria.  
Quinn tragó pesadamente. La miró boquiabierta.  
—Quiero que me enseñes mi lección sin bragas, —dijo Rachel, y despreocupadamente se movió hacia el piano.  
El corazón de Quinn palpitó. No podía solo sacarse las bragas a petición de… "Oh, ¿Qué demonios?"  
Ignoró las señales de alarma de su cabeza y deslizó las manos bajo la falda. Enganchó los pulgares bajo la banda elástica de las bragas de encaje rosado y se las quitó.  
Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rachel cuando vio la delicada ropa interior.  
—Ya lo suponía. Encaje. Estas preparada para mí, —dijo, de una manera tan engreída que Quinn no pudo decidir si quería pegarle una bofetada o besar la sonrisa satisfecha de la mujer.  
Rachel tendió su mano con expectación. Quinn se acercó lentamente, acortando la distancia entre ellas dejando caer sus bragas en la mano de Rachel. El deseo brillo en los ojos de Rachel cuando aspiró el olor perfumado de sus bragas. El sexo de Maite palpitó.  
Con una sonrisa, Rachel dejó caer las bragas sobre el banco, abrió su manual de piano, lo colocó sobre el pedestal de música e interpretó las lecciones como una profesional.  
Quinn no podía concentrarse por más que contó en voz alta las notas negras, blancas y semicorcheas. Su sexo estaba tan mojado y dolorido deseando el toque de Rachel, que no se atrevió a sentarse en el banco junto a ella. En cambio se quedó de pié, apuntando las notas con la punta de una pluma y obligándose a atender a la página, antes que a la sexy pianista.  
El cuerpo de Rachel ardía. Su familiar aroma se deslizó hasta las fosas nasales de Quinn y lo aspiró profundamente. Imágenes explicitas sobre montarse a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Rachel, comiéndola, tocándola, todo competía en la imaginación de Quinn.  
Después de que Rachel terminara la última pieza de día, Quinn dio la vuelta a la hoja y comenzó a escribir la fecha en la parte superior, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió el calor abrasador de las puntas de los dedos de Rachel acariciando la parte posterior de su rodilla. Exhaló entrecortadamente  
Intentó calmarse mientras los dedos se arrastraban más y más alto todavía.  
Sin bragas para impedir su avance…  
—Oh, —Quinn gimió cuando Rachel retorció un dedo entre sus cremosos pliegues desde atrás.  
—Abre tus piernas, Quinn. —Su aterciopelada voz era suave.  
Desplazando un pie, Quinn proporcionó mejor acceso a su amante, apoyó sus manos sobre el lateral del piano mientras los talentosos dedos la exploraban. Se le ocurrió que cualquiera desde el exterior podría verla siendo penetrada por los dedos por una mujer.  
Rachel inhaló y se deslizó más cerca, empujando su dedo más adentro.  
Las pestañas cerradas de Quinn se agitaron. Meció sus caderas al ritmo del dedo.  
—He pensado en esto toda la semana, —susurró Rachel. —Sobre estar contigo otra vez.  
Quinn gimió.  
—¿Has pensado en esto? —pregunto Quinn.  
—Si, —dijo Quinn.  
—¿Te tocaste mientras lo hacías? —suplicó Rachel.  
—Lo hice.  
El pensamiento de Rachel masturbándose mientras pensaba en estar con ella hizo que Quinn se derritiera en su mano.  
Quinn separó las piernas abriéndolas un poco más.  
—Súbete la falda, —ordenó Rachel, sorprendiendo a Quinn con su audacia.  
Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia atrás.  
—Súbetela.  
La mirada de Quinn recorrió el jardín delantero y la casa de fraternidad de al lado. Estaría expuesta a cualquiera que mirara por casualidad, pero pensar en ello la excitó, y más fluidos se deslizó en el dedo de Rachel.  
Insegura, recogió su falda color beige sólo hasta debajo de las mejillas de sus nalgas.  
—Hasta arriba, —ordenó Rachel.  
Quinn tembló de excitación y lo hizo, subiéndose la falda hasta la cintura, excitándose con esta nueva faceta de la relación. Nadie se había hecho cargo jamás de su sexualidad de esta manera. Era casi como si Rachel le diera permiso para poder disfrutar.  
El aire frío rozó la parte posterior e interior de sus muslos, recordándole cuan desnuda estaba.  
—Estas tan mojada —dijo Rachel y Quinn pensó que moriría cuando el dedo se retiró. Tragó pesadamente cuando Rachel chupó el dedo en la boca y expresó lo delicioso de su sabor.  
Fuera de la ventana, uno de los chicos de la fraternidad saltó, bajando por la acera hacia su coche. Quinn se sacudió y empezó a tirar de la falda hacía abajo, pero una firme palmada en su trasero la detuvo en seco. Suprimió un gemido por el ardor que irradiaba del calor sensual de las mejillas de sus nalgas.  
—No te atrevas a bajarte la falda, —dijo Rachel. —Inclínate.  
—¿Aquí?  
La mirada directa de Rachel confirmó la orden.  
El pulso de Quinn se aceleró con expectación cuando se inclinó sobre el piano.  
—Separa las piernas. Más ampliamente. Más, Quinn. No me hagas pegarte de nuevo.  
Su clitoris palpitaba con el pensamiento de Rachel calentando su trasero, y siendo penetrada luego con el dedo justo aquí, donde cualquiera pudiera verlo. Sus pechos empujaron contra sus puños, que apretaban su falda e instintivamente, comenzó a apretar sus propios pezones. Y cuando el dedo de Rachel empujó dentro de su canal otra vez, gritó.  
—Maldita sea, estas tan jodidamente mojada, —murmuró Rachel antes de deslizarse detrás de Quinn, separando sus mejillas y comiéndosela desde atrás.  
Las rodillas de Quinn temblaron y se habría caído de no haber sido por que estaba inclinada sobre su piano Steinway.  
La boca experta de Rachel mordisqueó. Sus labios atormentaron la entrada entre las piernas de Quinn, su lengua se retorció dentro de su agujero y lo pasó rápidamente para desplazarse a la otra entrada. ¡Nadie le había hecho esto jamás! Quinn pensó que moriría, y el decoro la presionó para rogarle a Rachel que parará —pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía tan bien que separó las piernas aún más para darle a Rachel un mejor acceso.  
En ese momento, a Quinn le importaba un comino quien la viera tirada sobre el piano como una descarada, mientras una mujer comía su sexo.  
Una de las manos resbaló hacia abajo golpeando las llaves. El sonido discordante resonó en el cuarto, mezclándose con la armonía de sus gemidos.  
El dedo de Rachel encontró el camino de vuelta a su sexo. Empujando, tirando, chasqueando con la lengua. Era demasiado.  
Quinn no pudo soportarlo más. Con un grito, se corrió. El éxtasis se estrelló sobre ella con ondas espasmódicas. Se quedó sin fuerzas, pero Rachel la tumbó en el banco, recostando la espalda de Quinn contra su pecho. Acurrucó su cara en el cabello de su nuca para salpicarla con seductores besos que enviaban escalofríos que recorrían de arriba abajo su espina dorsal.  
Quinn no había tenido la intención de que esto pasará. Trató de ser fuerte.  
Pero había sido imposible evitarlo.  
Rachel la abrazó con fuerza un momento y después la soltó, pasando por delante de Quinn cuando se bajó del banco del piano.  
Ebria en su orgasmo, Quinn miró como Rachel tomaba su copia de "Enseñando a los Pequeños Dedos a tocar" del atril y caminaba despacio hacia la puerta.  
—Nos vemos la próxima semana, —anunció Rachel alegremente mientras la puerta mosquitera se cerraba tras ella.

**Espero que te haya gustado gigitaa! tanto me jodiste que lo subii!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen... perdón por hacerlas confundir con los personajes, este fic es una adaptación a un libro que leí hace un tiempo que me encanto, esta en ingles, trate de adaptarlo lo mejor que pude! jajaja después de este capitulo viene uno mas junto con el epilogo y termina...si les gustan este tipo de historias tengo mas... háganme saber si es así .y las subo! gracias por los review! besosss =)**

CAPÍTULO 03

Las siguientes semanas de Quinn pasaron anticipando las clases de piano de Rachel. Tan pronto como la lección de piano terminaba, hacían el amor. La mayoría de las veces era sobre la banqueta del piano. A veces, reclinadas sobre el piso de la sala. Una vez, hasta lo hicieron en el sofá.  
De alguna manera, nunca hicieron el amor en la cama, como si ambas supieran que hacerlo consolidaría su relación de una manera para la que ninguna de ellas estaba lista. Aunque cuando Quinn hizo su cama, ella se preguntó cómo sería pasar la noche con Rachel, dormir en sus brazos y luego despertar con una linda sonrisa.  
Quinn colocó sus almohadas en la cabecera de su cama. Aun teniendo en cuenta su poca disposición a involucrarse con una mujer, cuando Quinn no estaba enseñando a Rachel o teniendo sexo, estaba pensando en ella, recordando como el esbelto cuerpo de Rachel se cernía sobre el suyo. Recordando como Rachel la había saboreado y provocado con esa lengua suave y caliente.  
Mientras Quinn arreglaba su dormitorio, imágenes de Rachel pasaron por su imaginación. Vividos ojos marrones. Su brilloso cabello castaño. Esos dedos largos…  
El sexo con ella era increíble, pero Quinn se preguntaba si podría haber algo más que una relación física. Su mente divagaba con la posibilidad. Rachel era, después de todo, un adulto con el cual podría tener una relación más profunda. ¿Que importaba que ambas fuesen mujeres? Definitivamente, eran sexualmente compatibles.  
Quinn nunca había soñado que podría estar interesada en tener una relación con una mujer. Al principio se había sentido curiosa en cómo era el sexo con alguien de su mismo sexo. Ahora sentía curiosidad por conocer mucho más.  
Con Rachel, Quinn se sentía segura. Era como si Rachel la entendiera en un nivel tácito. Rachel anticipaba sus necesidades, sus deseos… casi como si pudiera leer su mente. Ella sabía exactamente qué hacer, que decir.  
Quinn se mordió el labio inferior.  
Lesbiana.  
Ella se estremeció. La palabra tenía un significado limitado. ¿Era gay porque le gustaba la compañía de Rachel? ¿Porque le gustaba el sexo con Rachel?  
Quinn no estaba segura de lo que significaba. Durante los últimos meses, había tenido tiempo de sobra para reflexionar sobre su relación sexual con Allen. Su relación se había basado en la amistad y el respeto mutuo. No en el sexo. El sexo no había sido una parte importante de su vida juntos y el sexo no había sido en absoluto parte de ello después de su diagnostico de cáncer. Pero incluso antes de eso, Quinn rara vez había experimentado el orgasmo sin un vibrador. Rachel, por otro lado, logro llevarla con facilidad hasta el borde y mas allá.  
Simplemente con mirarla o sentarse a su lado enviaba chispas de deseo a través de Quinn. ¿Qué significaba eso?  
Miro su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Soy gay? ¿Alguna vez había sentido realmente atracción sexual por los hombres o había estado de acuerdo con lo que la sociedad esperaba de ella?  
La respuesta surgió de lo profundo de su mente pero antes que ella pudiera considerar otra posibilidad, sonó el timbre. Sorprendida, Quinn se sobresalto.  
No tenía tiempo para un estudiante. Ella se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta principal y encontró al cartero sosteniendo un paquete para ella.  
—Esto no entraba en su casilla, Señora Fabray.  
—Gracias—dijo ella, desconcertada sobre quien podría enviarle un paquete. Ella no estaba esperando nada.  
Después de que tomo la caja y el resto de su correo, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla más cercana para abrir su sorpresa.  
En el interior, aún envuelto en embalaje plástico, había un erótico dilatador anal rosado con una nota que decía "Póntelo en mi siguiente lección".  
Quinn apretó sus muslos con deliciosa anticipación.

El corazón de Quinn palpitaba mientras miraba el dilatador anal recién lavado. De alguna manera parecía más grande que cuando había abierto por primera vez el paquete. ¿Cómo iba a insertar esta gran cosa en la pequeña abertura para la que fue hecha? La parte más larga era tan grande como la mayoría de penes.  
Le costó tragar mientras lo cubría de resbaladizo lubricante. Aunque la idea de encajarlo en su ano la excitara locamente, Quinn vaciló. Ella nunca había hecho algo como esto antes. Rachel seguramente querría comprobar, saber si ella estaba…usando…su regalo. Pero ¿cómo se sentiría dentro de su apretado agujero? ¿Cómo podría usarlo durante la lección de Rachel?  
La bien diseñada forma del dilatador indicaba que definitivamente se quedaría en su lugar. Un pequeño anillo justo lo suficientemente grande para un dedo garantizaba que no… se perdería.  
El clítoris de Quinn palpitaba. El anillo de su ano pulsaba.  
Rachel llegaría para su lección en cualquier momento y Quinn no quería decepcionarla.  
Inhalando bruscamente, se inclinó sobre su tocador y colocó ambas manos en su trasero. Apartó con una mano una de sus mejillas para estar más abierta y apretó el extremo puntiagudo de dilatador anal con la otra. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo cuando ella dio un pequeño empujón.  
La primera pulgada se deslizó más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Penetrando fuertemente, Quinn lo metió con un leve movimiento desde fuera hacia adentro, preparándose para tomar las cuatro pulgadas restantes del dilatador.  
Los fluidos se acumularon en su sexo.  
Se sentía tan bien que sabía que no podría esperar a que la lección de Rachel terminara para que ella le comiera su sexo mientras el dilatador era empujado dentro de su ano. Incluso ahora, ella quería frotar su clítoris mientras insertaba su nuevo juguete. Pero se forzó a esperar. Ella quería correrse con la lengua de Rachel.  
Envalentonada por su deseo, Quinn empujó el dilatador más profundo, estremeciéndose mientras el anillo de su ano se extendía para admitirlo.  
La duda surgió. Ella no podría tomarlo. El dilatador era demasiado grande.  
Pero entonces, el pensamiento de Rachel tomando su lección, sabiendo —intuyendo —que ella estaba usando el dilatador, le dio el coraje para doblarse y ponerse en cuclillas y forzar el resto por su bien lubricado agujero.  
Tan pronto como ella había conseguido meter la parte más gruesa más allá del borde su codicioso ano engullo el resto del dilatador.  
Una vez que lo tuvo completamente dentro, ella soltó un suspiro, aterrada de moverse de su posición en cuclillas contra el armario.  
Lentamente, se enderezo. Sensaciones emanaban desde el canal de su ano. Apretando fuertemente, se sintió tan llena… Completa.  
Bien.  
Jodidamente bien.  
Ella apretó sus músculos, resistiendo el impulso de retorcerse, disfrutando de la nueva sensación de sentirse llena y estirada allí.  
Dándose la vuelta, se inclino lo suficiente para ver el pequeño anillo rosa sobresaliendo de su trasero.  
Su ano no dejaba de palpitar alrededor del dilatador.  
Y entonces, solo para burlarse de Rachel, sacó un par de bragas de encaje blanco, las mas apretadas que tenia, y se las puso, enviando sensaciones deliciosas a través de su cuerpo. La excitaba que Rachel hiciera algo tan sexy como enviarle un juguete por correo para que lo usase. Durante el sexo, Rachel se tomaba su tiempo para explorar no solo el cuerpo sino la mente de Quinn, para averiguar lo que la excitaba tanto mental como físicamente. Y a Quinn le encantaba.  
Su centro dolía por ser degustado.  
Sonó el timbre.  
—Gracias a Dios—murmuro ella mientras acomodaba su falda y salía de su habitación a la puerta principal.  
El dilatador se retorcía con cada paso, acentuado por las bragas apretadas.  
El pulso de Quinn latía agitadamente mientras abría la puerta.  
Rachel le sonrió, una sexy sonrisa de complicidad y se movió hacia la banqueta del piano. Abrió el libro y lo coloco en el atril. —Realmente me encanta lo que lleva puesto, Señora Fabray.  
Quinn río.  
—Si, a mi también.  
Rachel dejó un sitio libre a su lado en el banco.  
—Siéntate a mi lado —dijo ella y dio unas palmaditas sobre el asiento.  
Quinn no sabía si podría… sentarse.  
—Vamos —insistió ella. —Siéntate.  
Con cuidado, Quinn se hundió en el banco. El dilatador se hundió gratamente en su interior. Ella quería moverse hacia adelante y atrás, para calmar ese deseo enloquecedor. ¡Al diablo con la lección de Rachel! Ella no podría soportar esto por una hora.  
Ella gimió.  
Rachel se rió entre dientes y comenzó con sus lecciones.  
Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia los largos dedos de Rachel que se movían a través del teclado. Ella los quería en su interior. Quería ponerse de rodillas y rogarle a Rachel que deslizase los dedos en su sexo mientras ella jugaba con el anillo del dilatador en su ano. Sabía que se correría tan pronto como Rachel la tocara.  
—Tomemos un descanso. Tomemos todo el día —ordeno Quinn con dificultad. Ella apretó los dientes y gruño con frustración. Su mirada se encontró con la de Rachel. —No puedo pensar en nada excepto en ti comiéndote mi sexo en este momento.  
—Ponte de rodillas —ordenó Rachel.  
Instantáneamente, Quinn se levantó de la banca. Los tres pasos que la alejaron del piano al lugar sobre la alfombra en sus manos y rodillas fue insoportablemente maravilloso.  
Rachel la siguió, hundiéndose detrás de Quinn colocando pequeños besos sobre su nuca. Rachel coloco una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Quinn, mientras que con la otra serpenteó por entre sus cuerpos para coger el pequeño anillo que sobresalía del ano de Quinn. Rachel le dio un tirón. Deliciosos escalofríos barrieron sobre el cuerpo de Quinn.  
Quinn se disolvió, dejando caer la cabeza hacia el suelo mientras Rachel jugaba con el anillo sobre su ropa.  
—Me estaba volviendo loca saber que tienes este maldito tapón en el ano —dijo Rachel arrastrando las palabras. —¿Cómo se siente?  
—Bien —logró decir Quinn.  
—¿Te gusta esto? —Preguntó Rachel.  
Quinn gimió.  
—Sí.  
Las manos de Rachel se trasladaron lánguidamente sobre el ano y los muslos de Quinn y luego preguntó:  
—¿Quieres mi lengua en tu sexo?  
—Oh, si…  
Rachel se acomodo tras Quinn y se meció contra sus nalgas, moliendo su pubis contra el anillo de su ano mientras con sus manos recorría sus muslos para tirar de su falda hacia arriba.  
—¡Bragas! —exclamó Rachel, cuando sus palmas encontraron el erótico encaje contra su suave piel.  
Con la respiración entrecortada, Rachel arrastró hacia abajo las bragas. Quinn se sacó sus tacones y ropa interior a la vez. Ella estaba lista. Maldita sea, si que estaba lista.  
Rachel podía ver su regalo asomando por entre las nalgas de Quinn.  
—mierda! —murmuró. Realmente no había pensado que Quinn lo haría.  
Y la idea de que lo había engrasado y puesto en su propio ano antes de que ella llegara hacia que fluidos brotaran de su sexo.  
—Cómeme —Quinn rezongó. —Quiero tu lengua en mí. Ahora.  
Rachel se tendió en el piso y puso el sexo de Quinn sobre su hambrienta boca.  
Caliente.  
Húmeda.  
Tan malditamente húmeda.  
Rachel gruño y se agarro de las caderas de Quinn, abrazándola mientras bombeaba su lengua violentamente en ella, jugueteando con el pequeño anillo que sobresalía de su ano.  
Los gemidos de Quinn se hicieron más fuertes, arqueando su espalda, abriéndose a la lengua de Rachel. Rachel se aferraba a una Quinn temblorosa que emitía sonidos más animales que humanos. Los fluidos de Quinn estaban sobre todo su rostro, en su lengua y todo lo que ella podía hacer era comerlos, liberando el placer de Quinn hasta que colapso sollozando sobre la alfombra.  
Suavemente, Rachel quito el dilatador y lo coloco a un lado antes de tomar a Quinn entre sus brazos y abrazarla, dándole vuelta para poder besarla. Después del más fuerte orgasmo que alguna vez tuviera, Rachel quería devorarla. En cambio los besos de Quinn eran suaves y tiernos. Parecía tan pequeña y vulnerable que Rachel solo deseaba hacer que se sintiera segura y amada.  
Amada.  
Darse cuenta de eso la golpeo sin previo aviso.  
Ella estaba enamorada de Quinn.  
¡Oh, no! No podía estar enamorada de ella. Se suponía que era solo sexo. ¿Verdad? Quinn había dejado claro que no estaba preparada para una relación y Rachel se había prometido a si misma que no se involucraría emocionalmente.  
Quinn se retorció y cuando Rachel miro a los ojos de su amante, ella sabía que estaba perdida.  
Sus miradas chocaron mientras Quinn ahuecaba su mejilla.  
Luego, Quinn sonrió mientras se sentaba y empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones vaqueros a Rachel.

Quinn sirvió una segunda copa de vino para Rachel. Habían hecho el amor en el piso de la sala durante toda la tarde y no podía dejar de pensar en desabrochar la camisa de Rachel y empezar todo otra vez. Pero sus fantasías se detuvieron en seco cuando la puerta principal se abrió y su cuñado, Ken, entro protestando en la sala.

Quinn se sobresalto.  
—No sabía que tuvieras invitados —dijo Ken, apenas mirando a Rachel mientras se dirigía a la cocina. —Necesito hablar contigo sobre la obra de teatro de caridad.  
Quinn parpadeo, encontrando muy difícil pensar.  
—Si —respondió, esforzándose por mirar en los acuosos ojos azules de Ken. Pensó que era muy parecido a su difunto hermano. Sin duda se había tomado un par de copas antes de venir.  
—En privado —exigió Ken.  
—Está bien —dijo Rachel. —¿Quieres que me vaya?  
—No —exclamo Quinn. Se levantó, alisó su falda y siguió a Ken al comedor.  
Oh, Dios, ¿Cómo podría tener una conversación inteligente con ese hombre cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en el regalo de Rachel, el cual estaba sobre la mesita de la sala?  
Ken se aclaró la garganta y empezó a parlotear sobre la obra de teatro de caridad que sería efectuada en nombre de Allen.  
—¿Supongo que has contactado con los periódicos?  
—Sí.  
—¿Estás segura que tienen pensado publicar los créditos de Allen? Quiero que todos sepan sobre el libro.  
—No puedo estar segura… de lo que van a publicar —Quinn balbuceó.  
—Bueno, necesitas estar segura. —Quinn cambio su peso de un pie a otro. —Esta obra de teatro de caridad es más de lo que la mayoría de la gente sabrá alguna vez sobre Allen. Si no mantenemos vivo su recuerdo, no seremos nada.  
Estaba tan cerca que podía oler el hedor del whisky en su aliento.  
—Si, por supuesto, Ken. Voy a llamar al escritor del periódico y asegurarme de que pondrán lo que tú escribiste.  
—Hazlo. No puedo hacerlo todo. Yo tengo un trabajo real vendiendo publicidad para la televisión, como tu bien sabes.  
Quinn respiro fuertemente.  
—Yo tengo un trabajo real también —ella le espetó. —Si me disculpas…  
Rachel se había puesto de pie en la cocina y Quinn temía que pudiera intervenir.  
—Te llamo —dijo Quinn, instando a Ken hacia la puerta.  
—¿Cuando?  
—Luego.  
—No pierdas el tiempo en esto —dijo, con una mirada crítica a Rachel. —Necesitas recordar lo que realmente está en juego aquí. Lo que es importante.  
—Adiós, Ken.  
El salió por la puerta antes que pudiera decirle otra palabra. Quinn cerró la puerta y coloco la cerradura. No pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio hasta que no oyó sus pasos bajando las escaleras del porche.  
—¿Quién era ese hombre? —Pregunto Rachel, uniéndose a ella en la sala de estar.  
Quinn trago.  
—Ese… era… mi cuñado.  
—Es un imbécil.  
Quinn reprimió una sonrisa.  
—Ese es el eufemismo del año.  
—¿Porque te habla así?  
—Mi esposo escribió un libro que está siendo muy alabado por todos los críticos y Ken quiere vivir del talento de Allen.  
—¿Por qué no escribe su propio libro, entonces? —Pregunto Rachel con incredulidad.  
Quinn se echo a reír ante eso.  
—Esta obra de la que estabais hablando… —comenzó Rachel y Quinn sintió que su estomago se anudaba. —¿Estas planeando asistir con alguien?  
Quinn busco los ojos de Rachel. Parecía tan sincera. ¿Cómo podría decirle Quinn que no podían asistir juntas? Toda la familia de Allen estaría allí como buitres.  
Compartir momentos robados con Rachel era una cosa, pero ¿una cita real? ¿Con una mujer que evidentemente era gay? Los Fabray nunca la dejarían vivir en paz si se enterasen.  
Trago saliva.  
—Yo… yo pensaba ir sola.  
Rachel inhalo. Quinn sabía que podía leer la consternación en sus ojos. Su corazón se rompió por Rachel y por ella misma. Deseaba rogarle que la acompañara a la presentación. Ella quería ser vista con orgullo del brazo de su bella amante.  
En los últimos días, se había dado cuenta que su relación con Rachel era algo más que sexo, algo más que curiosidad. Podía verse comprometida con Rachel y la idea la aterrorizaba. Ella quería mucho más de Rachel que simplemente… sexo.  
De repente no quería ser mas parte del artificio Fabray. Quería ser dueña de sí misma por derecho propio. Le importaba un comino lo que pensaran los demás de ella. Ya era hora de que se aferrara a la felicidad que la había eludido durante toda su vida.  
—Rachel...—empezó, con la intención de pedirle que la acompañara a la obra, pero Rachel la interrumpió.  
—No me des ninguna excusa —dijo. —Entiendo lo que está pasando aquí. Implícitamente.  
Ella salió por la puerta antes que Quinn pudiera protestar.

**el proximo capitulo junto con el epilogo lo subiré mañana...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...este es el ultimo capitulo, a continuación voy a publicar el prologo, y ahí finaliza la historia. Espero que les guste la historia, a mi me encanto, y por eso la quise compartir en este espacio. Gracias por todos los review, besosss a todas! =)**

CAPÍTULO 04

El corazón de Quinn latió con fuerza en su garganta cuando vio a Rachel subir la empinada cuesta hasta su casa.  
Los ojos de Quinn se entrecerraron. Su boca estaba dispuesta en una línea endurecida y pudo ver en su mandíbula un movimiento airado.  
Había pasado una semana. Rachel no le había contestado o devuelto ninguna de sus llamadas de teléfono. De hecho, Quinn estaba sorprendida al ver que ella estaba caminando a su lección de todas maneras.  
Sabía que había estado mal dudar de lo que había entre ellas. Esta era la relación que había estado esperando toda su vida. Pero en lugar de un Lancelot, había conseguido una Juana de Arco.  
Lo sabía ahora y estaba preparada a hacer o decir cualquier cosa para mantener a Rachel en su vida. Su maldita familia política.  
Alisando su falda, Quinn se puso de pie junto al piano y esperó a oír el familiar crujido de la pantalla. Sus pensamientos corrieron. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Rachel ahora que quería ir al baile con ella y hacer que le creyera? ¿Se negaría? ¿Podía pensar que Quinn estaba tratando de favorecerla sólo porque habían tenido sexo?  
Quinn sabía que esto estaba lejos de la verdad pero ¿cómo podría explicarlo alguna vez?  
Mordió su labio inferior cuando Rachel pasó a través de la puerta principal.  
Rachel se detuvo y la miró fijamente. La pantalla golpeó cerrándose detrás de ella.  
El estómago de Quinn estaba hecho un nudo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Rachel dijo y dejó caer su libro de piano al suelo. Voló a través de la alfombra, arrastró a Quinn contra ella y antes de que pudiera pronunciar un sonido la boca de Rachel reclamó la suya.

Quinn se derritió, recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Rachel y después, bajo su camiseta para poder sentir su piel contra sus palmas. Sus lenguas peleando, entonces Quinn se abrió para su amante. Alegría y deseo estallaron a través de sus venas con cada latido de su corazón.  
Este encaprichamiento era más de lo que ella nunca se había imaginado. Esto era... amor.  
El pensamiento la aterrorizó tanto como emocionó al mismo tiempo.  
Rachel profundizó ese increíble beso aun más, mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo para apretar posesivamente sus nalgas y tiraban de ella más cerca. Quinn gimió en su boca cuando el deseo ardiente la invadió. Su centro latía una y otra vez y estaba dolorida por los dedos de Rachel. La boca de Rachel. La mano de Rachel moviéndose entre sus cuerpos.  
Sentía deliciosamente húmedo su sexo cuando Rachel se ahuecó allí. Se sacudió. Nunca había deseado, necesitado esto de nadie, nunca antes.  
Rachel arrancó su boca de ella.

—No puedo pensar en nada sino en ti, —susurró cuando alisó su pelo hacia atrás con sus manos. —Al infierno con tu maldita familia política.

—Yo… —Quinn comenzó sin aliento.

—No hables, —dijo antes de que su boca descendiera sobre la de Quinn nuevamente. Un gemido retumbó en su garganta antes de llevar sus labios lejos de nuevo. —Deseo más de ti que tocarnos en un banco de piano. Deseo esto al aire libre. Deseo que esto sea... real  
Quinn buscó en sus ojos y encontró una sinceridad que hizo a su corazón girar. Fuerte.

—Yo también. —Las palabras "estoy enamorada de ti" brotaron a sus labios, pero no pudo pronunciarlas, no con la boca de Rachel en la suya, dulce y caliente, maravillosamente insistente.  
Los músculos de su cuello estirados mientras Rachel la devoraba, besándola como si pudiera convertirse en una parte de ella. Y después, a la vez, Rachel ató sus dedos con los de Quinn y la arrastró a su dormitorio.

—Te quiero en una cama. En tu cama. —Mientras Rachel la dejaba sobre el grueso edredón, el gato de Quinn saltó de los pies de la cama en un remolino de pelo áspero, desplazado de su lugar.  
Nuestra cama.

—Te quiero desnuda en tu cama, —Rachel dijo mientras comenzaba a despojarse de su propia ropa.  
El calor tintineaba a través de las extremidades de Quinn. Su cuerpo entero estremecido en anticipación. Tan pronto como ella se quitó las sandalias, se despojó de su falda, se quitó su top y su sujetador, Rachel subió a la cama con ella.  
El corazón de Quinn se disparó cuando los besos de Rachel bajaron sobre su cuerpo, su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho, bajando a su abdomen y después…

—¡Oh sí! —Quinn gritó cuando los labios de Rachel se cerraron sobre su sexo.  
Rachel lamió y chupó y acarició hasta que Quinn estuvo loca de placer pero cuando su amante llevó su boca lejos, Quinn gimió en protesta.

—¿Tienes un consolador? —Rachel preguntó roncamente.  
Quinn la miró fijamente y después sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Se retorció, trepando para tomar su consolador y una botella de lubricante del cajón de su mesita.

El corazón se le aceleró. La esquina de la boca de Rachel se convirtió en una maquiavélica sonrisa mientras recubría el consolador rosa con sedoso lubricante. Y a continuación sin ningún preliminar, estaba dentro de Quinn, llenándola, estirándola.  
Rachel se movió sobre ella, trabajando el consolador como si fuera una parte de su propio cuerpo.  
Quinn suspiró y se aferró a sus hombros cuando ella empujo el grueso consolador dentro de su sexo con la intención de satisfacer rápidamente esta mutua, enloquecedora lujuria.  
Hundiéndose en la suavidad del colchón, Quinn entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de las de Rachel y se retorció debajo de ella, levantando sus caderas para satisfacer los torrenciales empujes. Completamente dentro. Completamente fuera. El placer era insidioso. Quinn estaba gloriosamente perdiendo la razón.  
Los pechos desnudos de Rachel rozaban los suyos. Sus sedosas piernas enredadas con las de Quinn. Estar en la cama con ella era íntimo y personal. La comprensión de que deseaba continuar una relación real con Rachel la inundó de tanta emoción, que deseaba sólo besar a su amante.  
Las manos de Quinn tejieron en el lacio pelo de la nuca de Rachel y tiró, atrayéndola abajo. Abajo.  
Sus bocas fusionadas. Sus bocas paladeando.  
Quinn gimió cuando Rachel se alejó.

—Córrete para mí, Quinn, —Rachel murmuró mientras bombeaba el consolador. Sus labios mordisquearon los de Quinn de nuevo. —Córrete para mí.  
Una vez más, sus bocas fusionadas. Quinn abrió su boca a la intrusa lengua y al mismo tiempo, su canal ciñó el consolador. Temblores rezumaban como lava fundida sobre su cuerpo. El orgasmo era intenso y puro y se escuchó a sí misma profiriendo palabras de amor a Rachel que ella devolvía en su oído.

—Te quiero. —Las palabras surgieron de sus labios antes que pudiera detenerlas.  
Rachel la miró fijamente un momento antes de sonreír y pronunció las palabras que Quinn anhelaba escuchar.

—Yo también te quiero.

Los besos de Rachel salpicaron la curva de su cuello. Retiró el consolador pero permaneció en la parte superior, besándole el camino a la clavícula de Quinn. Una de sus manos encontró y se ahuecó en su pecho, apretándolo suavemente. Quinn se repantingó mientras su pulso se aceleraba y su cuerpo temblaba.  
¡Ella la amaba! Quinn la amaba.  
Un chispeante sentido de novedad se apoderó de ella, una renovada esperanza en su vida, en ella misma.

—¡Buen Dios, Quinn! —una voz masculina retumbó desde la puerta abierta de su habitación.  
Sorprendida, Quinn se sacudió y miró sobre el hombro de Rachel para encontrar la roja cara de Ken, brazos en jarras, de pie en el umbral de su habitación.  
Rachel miró hacia atrás también.

—No te quedes ahí parado mirando, gilipollas, —dijo con dureza ella.  
Pero Ken no hizo ningún ademán de mirar a otro lado. En su lugar, miró enfurecido.  
Quinn jadeó cuando Rachel se deslizó fuera de ella, tiró del grueso edredón sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn y se volvió hacia Ken, todo en un rápido segundo.

Ken se rió con una sarcástica carcajada.

—Nunca te habría imaginado como un dique, Quinn.

—¡Fuera! —Rachel ordenó mientras se encogía de hombros en su camisa. Lucía asesina.  
Quinn luchó para sentarse entre el rompecabezas de sábanas.

—¡Rachel, no!

—¿Rachel? —Ken preguntó ladeando una ceja. Su espeluznante mirada se volvió a Quinn. —Sería mejor que cortaras este… este… Es vergonzoso. Si cualquier persona en el consejo de inversión se enterara, seríamos el hazmerreir de la ciudad.

—Por lo que he oído, ya eres el hazmerreír, —Rachel rechinó. —Y no es por nada que Quinn haya hecho.  
Contuvo una sonrisa. Rachel no iba a retroceder por la intimidación de Ken y Quinn la amaba por ello. Un nuevo valor surgió.

—Rachel es mi… cita para el baile.

El término "novia" sonaba extraño, incluso en su propia mente.  
El malicioso regocijo de Ken se retorció inmediatamente en la airada cara roja.

—Sería mejor que no aparecieras con esta… esta… lesbiana… ¡en el baile en honor a Allen!  
Quinn levantó su barbilla.

—¿Quién va a detenerme?  
Entró en la habitación pero Rachel se interpuso entre los dos, desafiándolo a que se acercara más.  
La insípida mirada de Ken se precipitó entre ellas y la derrota se filtró entre sus moteados rasgos. Quinn observó triunfante como él escapaba de la habitación.  
Rachel despotricó y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Ese hijo de perra! —clamó ella mientras regresaba al dormitorio.  
Pero Quinn lo dejó pasar. Tiró de las cubiertas para exponer su cuerpo e hizo una seña a Rachel con el dedo.  
El fruncido ceño de Rachel se curvó lentamente en una devastadora sonrisa de hoyuelos.  
Esta vez, Quinn impulsó a Rachel sobre su espalda. Un líquido deseo resurgió entre sus piernas mientras metía su cabello detrás de las orejas y se inclinaba a saborear el húmedo sexo de su amante.

—¿Has estado esperando fuera que ella se marchara? —Quinn reclamó, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho.  
Ella y Rachel habían pasado el resto de la tarde en la cama y tan pronto como Rachel se había ido, Ken llamo al timbre.

—Necesitamos discutir esto, —dijo.

—No hay nada que discutir, —dijo Quinn, negándole entrar en su casa.

La cara de Ken enrojeció.

—Eres la viuda de mi hermano. No tendré su buen nombre arrastrado por el fango

—¿Su nombre? —Quinn no podía creer que ella estuviera teniendo esta conversación. Una parte de ella quería abofetear a Ken. La parte más racional de ella sabía que debería cerrar la puerta en su cara.

—Sí, su nombre, —Ken dijo. —Estás convirtiéndote en una estúpida con esa… chica.

—Esa chica se llama Rachel y la quiero.

El rió como si el concepto fuera totalmente ridículo.

—Así que, ¿eres lesbiana?

Quinn deseó envolver sus manos sobre su nervudo cuello y exprimir hasta que sus ojos estallaran hacia fuera. En su lugar, inhaló agudamente.

—Necesitas irte, Ken.

—¿Qué pensaran nuestros amigos cuando tú aparezcas con esa… esa desviada? Esto no es como si tú y ella pudierais tener un futuro, —él refutó. —Es obvio lo que está pasando aquí.

—Es suficiente, Ken. Estoy soltera. Rachel es una mujer adulta. —¡Dios, ella lo era!

Quinn empezó a empujar la puerta.

—Has tirado tu carrera, la carrera de Allen, por una aventura, —él bramó.

Quinn resistió el infantil impulso de cerrar de golpe la puerta en su cara y en su lugar, la cerró suavemente y dio la vuelta a la llave.  
Royó su labio inferior. ¿Había más verdad en las palabras de Ken de lo que ella quería admitir? Amar a Rachel era una cosa pero, ¿qué pensaría la gente? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Quinn sabía que la gente podía ser cruel. ¿Cuántos estudiantes de piano perdería si se convirtiera de conocimiento público que ella estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con una mujer?  
Suspiró, ¿enamorarse de Rachel la había hecho perder el contacto con la realidad?

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Un pequeño vestido negro. Altos tacones rojos. La insinuación del escote. Pendientes de diamantes. Tuvo que admitir, incluso para sí misma que lucía despampanante.  
Había pensando seriamente fingir estar enferma, así no tendría que asistir a la obra. Rachel sabría que estaba mintiendo y Quinn nunca podría hacerle eso. No. Era su hora de ser valiente y hacer frente a sus miedos.  
No había absolutamente nada de con ser gay. Ella y Rachel eran ambas mayores de edad y…  
Gay…  
En sus propios pensamientos, se había referido a sí misma como gay. Oh bueno. Allí estaba. Ella lo había admitido. Quinn miró fijamente su reflejo. Ella no se parecía a como lo que pensaba que los gay se suponía que eran. Ella era todo menos una marimacho. Dulce y femenina, y había disfrutado dedicando su tiempo a hacerse un ovillo y pasarse horas con un libro o en el piano.  
Aun así, admitírselo a sí misma no hacía más fácil admitirlo al resto del mundo.  
El timbre sonó. El corazón de Quinn se desinflo. Echó una última mirada al espejo. Todos los ojos estarían en ella esta noche y después de esta noche, todo el mundo sabría que tenía una relación con otra mujer.  
Pero lo más importante para Quinn, su muy pública cita con Rachel significaba su compromiso.  
Con cada paso a la puerta, el corazón de Quinn se aceleraba. Cuando abrió, sus labios se abrieron con asombrosa sorpresa. Rachel parecía una modelo vestida con un entallado traje negro y camisa blanca . Su negro y brillante cabello estaba un poco más domado de lo habitual.

—¡Te ves… fabulosa! —Quinn exclamó antes de aplastar a Rachel en sus brazos y plantar un firme beso en su boca.

—Tú también, —Rachel susurró.

Quinn dio un pequeño apretón a su mano y después tomó su brazo y cruzó la calle hacia el Norman Auditórium donde la obra se iba a realizar.  
El viejo guarda se quedó embobado cuando ella entró al brillantemente iluminado pasillo del brazo de Rachel. Estaba temblando. Se preguntaba si cualquiera de ellos podía tener la audacia de decir algo en su cara. Peor, ¿podrían ellos enfrentar a Rachel? Quinn podía soportar las fijas miradas y los chismes y aunque sabía que Rachel era una mujer fuerte, sabía que nunca toleraría que ninguna persona la tratara mal.  
Mostró a los pasmados invitados una deslumbrante sonrisa. El calor ardía en sus mejillas.

—Buenas tardes, Liz. June. —Saludó a las dos conocidas e intentó no demostrar su malestar por sus desconcertadas expresiones.

—¿Quiénes son esas dos invitadas? —Rachel preguntó una vez lejos del alcance de sus oídos.

—Amigas de la familia de mi marido, —susurró.

—Parecía como si hubieran chupado limones.

Quinn escondió una carcajada.

—Y probablemente lo hicieron.

Su humor fue breve. Aunque la luz del auditórium era débil, Quinn reconoció las expresiones de asombro en las caras de los colegas de Allen. Vaciló en la entrada. El pánico la inundó. Esto era un error. Este no era el lugar para salir.  
Rachel cogió su codo y la llevó hacia un lado donde ellas podían hablar en privado.  
Al borde de las lágrimas, Quinn tembló.

—Lo siento... Yo...

Los ojos de Rachel llenos de compasión.

—¿Sería más fácil si yo... si me fuera?

Quinn la miró fijamente. Su primer impulso fue aceptar pero realmente no quería que Rachel se fuera. Y aunque sería más fácil para ella enfrentarse a sus viejos amigos, sería una mentira.

—Sé cómo es de difícil esto, Em, —Rachel comenzó pero Quinn interrumpió.

—No. No quiero que te marches.

—Pero esos eran los amigos de tu marido. No debería haberte empujado a traerme, — dijo Rachel.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza.

—He tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien que me importa otra vez y si otras personas no pueden entenderlo, entonces eso es su problema. Allen habría querido que yo sea feliz.

—¿Estás segura que quieres que entre contigo? —preguntó y cuando seco una de sus lágrimas, Quinn tuvo que combatir el impulso de besarla.  
Orgullo y amor se hincharon en el pecho de Quinn.

—Sí. Estoy segura.

Levantando su barbilla, caminó hacia su asiento, parándose a saludar a los amigos de Allen y presentar a Rachel. Cada uno le dio la bienvenida con gusto y la tensión de Quinn se derritió completamente en el momento en que ella y Rachel alcanzaron sus asientos.  
Ken sentado miraba ferozmente. Obviamente, quería que todos supieran que él no lo aprobaba.  
Pero lo que él pensara ya no importaba para Quinn.  
Cuando las luces de la sala bajaron y los actores caminaron sobre el escenario, la mente de Quinn se desvió de las cadenciosas líneas de Shakespeare y fue directa a su relación con Rachel.  
Había estado muy preocupada sobre lo que los otros pensarían, sobre lo que los Fabray pensarían.  
Pero esa preocupación se fue desvaneciendo rápidamente. Era una mujer que se había dado cuenta de su sexualidad, sus deseos, y quería actuar en consecuencia.  
Estaba mejor con Rachel que con cualquier persona que conocía. Desde la muerte de Allen, ella, como Rachel, estaba al borde de la vida, lista para participar de todo lo que tuviera que ofrecer, lista para vivir. Quinn sabia que deseaba continuar y ver a donde llegaba.  
Sus días ya no eran una versión aburrida de lo que y quien ella pensó que debía ser.  
Ahora sus días, sus noches, los pasaba en compañía de su encantadora, hermosa, compañera quien la hacía sentirse viva de una manera que nunca había conocido.  
Rachel se inclinó sobre el reposabrazos y estrechó la mano de Quinn en las suyas. Quinn la miró y sonrió.  
La obra era una inteligentemente versión hecha de La fierecilla domada situada en los años 50 en vez de en el Renacimiento Italiano, de la que Quinn y Rachel disfrutaron muchísimo.  
Cuando las luces de la sala se levantaron para el intermedio, tomó la mano de Rachel y se abalanzó entre la muchedumbre y a través de un sistema de puertas dobles que conducían a una escalera de caracol.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Rachel.

—Nadie subirá aquí, —Quinn dijo sin aliento, conduciéndola a una oscura hornacina con vistas al interior del teatro. —Y nadie nos verá detrás de esta puerta.

Rachel se echó a reír.

—Chitón, —Quinn susurró mientras se movía contra la pared y arrastraba a Rachel hacia ella por su entallado blaizer. —Calla y tocame.

—Sí, madame. —Rachel bromeó mientras arrastraba hacia arriba la falda de Quinn.

Los ojos de Quinn se ensancharon y una traviesa sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Maldición. No llevas bragas.

Las rodillas de Quinn se debilitaron por el disturbio de sensaciones que los investigadores dedos de Rachel provocaban. De hecho, estaba tan excitada que sabía que solamente llevaría unos segundos que Rachel la llevase al orgasmo.

—Estás tan mojada, —los dedos de Rachel se deslizaron fácilmente dentro de su sexo mientras caía de rodillas y presionaba sus labios en el palpitante clítoris de Quinn. —Deseo probarte.

Inhaló bruscamente. Sujetando su falda arriba e inclinándose contra la pared, separó sus muslos para que Rachel pudiera comer mejor su centro.  
Nada se había sentido nunca tan hedonistamente exquisito como la combinación de los dedos de Rachel estimulando su sexo y su caliente boca chupando su clítoris. El calor barrió por la espina de Quinn mientras Rachel sin esfuerzo levantaba una de sus piernas sobre su hombro. Ella cedió, inclinando sus caderas para dar más acceso a Rachel a su apertura. Quinn mordió su labio mientras los dedos la penetraban.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —Rachel preguntó.

—Siiiiiiiii…

—Puedo saborearte corriéndote en mi lengua.

El sexo de Quinn se apretó violentamente. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo se inundaba de sensaciones. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras inclinaba sus caderas a la boca de Rachel. El dedo penetrando en su canal y los insistentes labios tirando de su clítoris, se sentía condenadamente bien.  
La colonia de Rachel se mezclaba con su propio olor para formar una embrutecedora fragancia que la volvía loca. Y todo el rato, Rachel le decía como de bueno sabia y se sentía dentro, como de caliente y mojada estaba.  
Las ondas llegaron rápidas y fuertes y bruscamente, Quinn estaba disparada, apretando sus labios contra sus dientes para no gritar mientras un intenso placer inundaba cada pulgada de su cuerpo.  
Después, Rachel se puso en pie y presionó un tierno beso en la frente de Quinn. —Bésame, —murmuró, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de Quinn.  
Los labios de Quinn encontraron los de Rachel, intenso al principio y después fundiéndose en algo suave y femenino, lleno de amor.  
Amor.  
Ella amaba a Rachel.  
Estaba enamorada de una mujer. Su corazón se hinchó.  
Finalmente, Rachel arrastró su boca lejos y el corazón de Quinn se giró en un salto mortal mientras la mirada de Rachel penetraba la suya. —Te amo, Quinn.

—Yo también te amo. —Quinn arrojó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Rachel y la besó.  
Las luces de la sala parpadearon dejando que cada una supiera que era casi la hora de levantarse el telón.

—Pienso que los Fabray están representando a Allen bastante bien esta noche. ¿Quieres ver el segundo acto? ¿O quieres volver a casa conmigo?  
Una sexy sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Rachel.

—Sé cómo va a terminar. Ir a casa contigo suena perfecto para mí.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blaaa blaa blaaa...aca les dejo el epílogo...**

EPÍLOGO

Cuatro años más tarde…  
Quinn miro con orgullo como Rachel recibió su diploma de la escuela de veterinaria.  
Ella había sobresalido en su período de capacitación y se le había ofrecido una asociación en un hospital animal en el cercano Mountain Brook, Alabama.  
A un año de su relación, Quinn había vendido su casa a la universidad y se había mudado a una pequeña casa en Birmingham con Rachel.  
Quinn también había vendido su Steinway y ahora enseñaba sus lecciones en el piano de cola que Rachel había heredado de su abuela. Rachel rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que tocar piano no era algo en lo que ella alguna vez fuera a ser hábil pero bromeó con que quizá la abuela había sabido que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando le había dejado el piano a ella en su testamento.  
El piano definitivamente había traído a Rachel la felicidad.  
Los Fabray eventualmente habían dejado de intentar reformarla y Quinn se alegró de estar lejos de sus garras y feliz de estar viviendo con Rachel.  
Ellas habían intercambiado anillos algunos meses antes en una ceremonia privada, pero estaban planeando tomar un avión con destino a El Caribe para su luna de miel tan pronto como la graduación terminara.  
Quinn se movió en su asiento.  
Su única esperanza era que no fuese detenida por la seguridad del aeropuerto debido a su gran variedad de juguetes sexuales empacados en su maleta.  
Como si Rachel supiera lo que pensaba, se dio la vuelta y le guiñó el ojo a Quinn mientras bajaba el escalón. Ella le mostró el pulgar arriba y pronunció algunas palabras.  
Quinn leyó los labios de Rachel perfectamente.

FIN.

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, fue corta pero muy buena, o por lo menos a mi me encanto! y por la mayoría de los review a ustedes también gracias por todo! =) y les cuento que el viernes voy a subir un nuevo fic, basado en la vida de una mujer con doble vida, que nunca se enamoro de nadie, hasta que conoce a una mujer que le vuela la cabeza! ( el viernes en el primer capitulo se los explico bien! jajaja) es de este estilo, porque me encanta este tipo de lectura! Bueno sin mas, espero los comentarios (buenos y malos) con respecto a el capitulo 4 y el epilogo! Besos enormes! **

**P.D: Espero tu review Gigitaa! jajajaja **


End file.
